What Ron Means to Me
by tatortot
Summary: A funny fic about the summer before sixth year Previously called, 'What I think of Ron.' hermione's thoughts about Ron. RH and a hint of ginnydean.(but i'm a HUGE fan of HG, so it's NOTHING serious)more interesting than it sounds rr plz!
1. Owls and OWLs

What I Think Of Ron

Summer before her Sixth Year

Read _'Order Of The Phoneix' _first.

WILL spoil otherwise.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING. 

Author's Note: Please R&R. The bold and italics (if it shows) is Hermione thinking. ENJOY!!!!

Chapter One

Owls and O.W.L.s

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed, back against the headboard, reading _Hogwarts, A History _for about the hundreth time_._ She was interrupted by an owl flying into her bedroom window.

****

~Good. I hate this part. It talks about the house elves. They're so cruel to them. By the way, Ron Weasley, it is NOT spew! It's S.P.E.W. And you should show respect towards it, considering you're treasurer for it!~

She got up off of her bed, slipping a bookmark into her book and closing it, then walked to her desk, where the tiny owl was flying around in circles, hooting loudly.

****

~Oh, speak of the devil.~

She grabbed at the owl and untied the letter from its foot, which was, mind you, much bigger than the owl itself.

'Dear Mione,'

~I LOVE how he calls me that. It makes it sounds like I'm his.~

I am going to write to Harry soon,

~Okay, so I thought it might be a sweet letter, and he starts off writing about Harry.~

and see if he can come and stay for the rest of the summer. I am going to wait about a week or two, because, ya know, of what Dumbledore said, with the thing about he's safe where his mum's blood is or whatever. But he will come, just not soon. I wanted to ask you first. To see if YOU wanted to come. You can come soon, if you want, or you can wait until Harry's here.

~Soon, OF COURSE! I want you to myself for two weeks.~

If he's still feeling pretty bad about the whole Snuffles thing--which is very likely-- I'll probably wait a bit longer than that. Otherwise, you're welcome to come. Write back immediately, Pig should still be waiting, 

~Yep. That's why I can hardly concentrate on reading. He's being very LOUD.~

and me and dad will come and get you. Just set a time and date,

~Umm, how about... RIGHT NOW!!!!~

and we'll go by Floo Powder. Oh, and try to have it be a day when your parents will be there. Dad will be pleased. But enough about that. How are you? I miss you. You don't know how much either.

~Was this a confession that he feels more than friendship towards me, or is he being just a flirtatious, sweet friend?~

I hate the summer vacation.

~I guess he's just being a friend, because he's already pitying himself.~

Fred and George are gone, making mounds of gold, something I only dream about, and Percy is being Percy with that crackhead Fudge. And Charlie and Bill are long gone, so it's just me, Ginny, Mum and Dad. Don't get me wrong, Ginny's great and all, but she won't practice for Quidditch with me. She said, 'I'm so sure that with that awful Umbridge woman gone, Harry will get his Firebolt back AND his postition as seeker. Trust me. I have no need to practice. Leave me alone! I'm busy!" She's always been busy lately. Probably writing to Dean. I CAN'T believe he's her boy friend! I thought Harry would be perfect for her. And he saved her life! Oh well. So, I've been bored all summer.

~We only got out on the 30th of June! It's July tenth, Ron.~

Sorry, but I have to go. Ginny's bugging me. Well, I'll have to wait until Errol comes back with me answer from Dean before using MY owl!

Love, Ron

~LOVE? Love, Ron?! Does Ron actually LOVE me? I mean, he used the L word! Or maybe it was a platonic love. Gosh, I hope not.~

When Hermione finished writing back, asking him to come on the twelfth at noon, she picked up her book again and started reading. She read a page or so, when an official looking owl with an official looking letter flew into her window.

****

~What now?~

She picked up the envelope, the owl brushing her shoulder as it flew out the window, and she gasped.

****

~MY O.W.L.S!!!~

Hand trembling with excitement and nervousness and anxiety, Hermione opened the envelope to read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sroc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you will find enclosed are your grades for your O.W.L. exams. Along with that is your list of all necessary books an equipment. Term starts September 1.

O- Outstanding

E- Excellent

A- Acceptable

H- Horrible

D- Dreadful

Transfiguration- You did great this year, keep up the excellent work!

YOUR GRADE: Outstanding. Signed, _Professor McGonagall_

Defense Against The Dark Arts- NO COMMENT

YOUR GRADE: Outstanding, Signed, _Professor Umbridge_

Potions- Good job. See you in my N.E.W.T.s class next year

YOUR GRADE: Outstanding, Signed, _Professor Snape_

Herbology- Wonderful job, hope your summer's great!

YOUR GRADE: Outstanding, Signed, _Professor Sprout_

Charms- Come back on September first! You're my most gifted student!

YOUR GRADE: Outstanding, Signed, _Professor Flitwick_

Astronomy- Keep up the good work.

YOUR GRADE: Outstanding, Signed, _Professor Sinistra_

History of Magic- Excellent. Well done. Great job.

YOUR GRADE: Outstanding, Signed, _Professor Binns_

Care of Magical Creatures- Couldn' have done better meself.

YOUR GRADE: Outstanding, Signed,_ Professor Hagrid_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

Sixth-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

You, but not all students should have a copy of each of the following:

__

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)

by Miranda Goshawk

__

A More Advanced History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

__

A Master's Guide To Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

__

One Thousand More Magical Herbs and Fungi 

by Phyllida Spore

__

More Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them

by Newt Scamander

__

Stars and Planets

by Strongarms O'Neil

__

More Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

__

Much More Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

__

The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection, (Volume Two with

more counter-curses, curses, and the way of using a secret-keeper)

by Remus Lupin, with approval from Quentin Trimble, author of Volume One

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

Hermione set down my list and letter and screamed with delight.

****

~I HAVE OUTSTANDING IN ALL OF MY O.W.L. EXAMS!!!!!!~

Then she started jumping up and down screaming, "I HAVE OUTSTANDING IN EVERYTHING!!!!"

When she finally calmed down, she looked back at her grades.

Hermione sat and read over her grades and comments ten times before another owl flew in.

"Oh, hello Hedwig."

She untied the letter from Hedwig's foot and read:

Hermione-

Are you going to Ron's this summer?

~Uh, DUH!!~

If so, tell me when and I can get there, too. Unless, of course, Dumbledore won't let me. Which is very likely.

~Uh, DUH!!~

Write back, Harry.

~That's all you want to know? If I'm going to Ron's this summer?~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- i have two words for you: RE-VIEW

~tootles~


	2. To The Burrow

What I Think Of Ron

Summer before her sixth year

Chapter Two

To The Burrow

****

Disclaimer- I AM NOT JKR. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND OTHER CHARACTERS.   
jeez.. why do i say that anyways...??

A/N- This chapter is a bit short...sorry! but please read

"Hermione! Hermione, who just came shooting out of the fireplace?" Mrs. Granger asked from down stairs.

****

~Oh. Ron's here. OH! RON'S HERE!!~

Hermione ran down the stairs, jumping the last four and landing next to Crookshanks, who hissed and sprinted around the corner. Hermione ran around the other corner, down the hall and into the living room.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," she said, as he brushed ash off of his shirt. Then, Ron came shooting out of the fireplace, and he stood up. "Hey Ron."

He looked up from also brushing ash off of himself, and smiled. "Hey 'Mione."

****

~The hott, red hair, his big, brown eyes, the cute smile/smirk that goes up the side of his cheek. The perfect-shaped lips, the way he says 'Mione,' sexy, muscular arms and body...~

Hermione stopped herself and just decided to run up and hug that hott guy standing over there, waiting.

****

~Those nothing-but-muscle arms, wrapped around me, oh, it could be heaven.~

When they let go, Hermione said, "Mum, this is Ron, and this is his dad, Mr. Weasley. You've met a few times."

"Oh, I remember now! Pleasure, Mr. Weasley," Mrs. Granger said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, the pleasure's mine! And please do call me Arthur." He then started asking her questions about muggles.

Ron and Hermione went upstairs, and she lead him to her room.

"Well, this is it," she said, opening the door to her room and flopping on her bed.

"It's a room, and it's big," Ron said, flopping down next to her.

Hermione looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Hermione.

****

~Just kiss him! Just KISS him!! Just KISS HIM!!! JUST KISS HIM!!!!~

Right when she started leaning, he jumped up to check out a picture of her when she was 9 months old, crawling around in nothing but a diaper. She kept leaning and landed sideways on her bed.

"Oh, you were so cute!" he said.

****

~He thinks I'm cute!~

"Yeah, you were. What happened?" he joked.

Ron set down the picture of Hermione and asked, "Where's your trunk and stuff?"

"Oh, umm, in here," she said, opening her closet doors. On the bottom of her closet was her trunk, and Ron immediately bent over to carry it.

"Hold on, I have to put _Hogwarts, A History _in there.," Hermione said.

****

~Oh, he's so sweet. I guess he can't wait to prove those muscles to the test. I mean, I have a big trunk, considering all of my books! I just don't have the heart to leave any of them here! Just wait until I get my new school books, my trunk will be really heavy, then.~

Hermione grabbed her book off of her bed, walked back over, and crouched down,

****

~I should have bent over!!!! Why did I CROUCH?!?! I should have bent over!!~

She unzipped her trunk and set the book right there on top. When she zipped it up, Ron asked, "Well, shall we?"

"Sure."

The two of them walked back downstairs, Ron carrying Hermione's heavy trunk, while she carried Crookshanks' basket, some books that couldn't fit in her trunk, and her purse. Crookshanks followed behind them, head hung high in the air.

When they turned the corner, Mrs. Granger was in a fit of giggles, watching Mr. Weasley, who was amazed at the television and remote.

"Amazing!" He kept saying. "It's like a dark mirror, but when you press this button--" he pressed the 'Power' button "--it's other people! This is amazing!" Mr. Weasley turned around, saw Ron and Hermione, and said, 

"See here, Ron, these two buttons make the sound louder and quieter, I wish I could use that on you, and these change what to see. Ooh, drawings!" he said as a cartoon showed up on channel 21.

Hermione joined her mother in laughing, watching Mr. Weasley, clearly amazed and interested, and Ron, who was disgusted in how his dad wanted to be able to make him louder and quieter.

"Actually, dad, I think _I _should use that on _you _when you talk about muggles." He looked quickly around at Mrs. Granger, but she didn't say anything in arguement about her being a boring conversation topic.

****

~Oh, he's so cute.~

"Bye, dear," Mrs. Granger said to Hermione.

"Bye, Mom. I'll write to you if I'm staying there for Christmas break, or coming back."

"Alright, honey, just be safe."

"You too," said Hermione, who hugged her Mom.

"Bye Crookshanks," Mrs. Granger said, bending down to pet him.

"Alright, Ron, come on," Hermione said. "Mr. Weasley, come on, it's just a T.V. Nothing too amazing."

"But, but certainly it is, Hermione! It's just so marvolous. Who invented these?"

"Come ON dad," Ron said. He turned around. "Bye, Mrs. Granger."

"Good bye, Ron."

"I'll take care of Hermione. You can trust me."

****

~Oh my Gosh! Did he just say he'll take care of me?!? Not him and his parents, just him.~

"Okay, dear," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione watched as Mr. Weasley grabbed Crookshanks, her books, and her trunk.

"I got it, Dad," Ron said, taking the trunk back.

"Okay," he said, taking floo powder, throwing it into the flames, saying, "The Burrow!" and jumping in, spinning out of sight. The sound of Crookshanks' hisses and meows faded away.

"You next," Ron said.

Hermione grabbed some Floo Powder, and tossed them in the flames. "The Burrow!"

A/N- hope you liked it! the next chapter will be talking to the weasleys and such, but chapter four... well, i'll just tell you that harry won't be in that chappie...^_^


	3. Lunch

What I Think Of Ron

Summer before her sixth year

Chapter Three

Lunch

Disclaimer- do not own HP

A/N- wish i did (WARNING: this chapter MIGHT

be a bit more boring and less romantic but chapter

four will make up for that ^_^ tootles!)

Hermione stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace and into the kitchen, where many red-heads were sitting.

****

~Family renunion..?~

"Hey! Granger!"

Hermione looked around at who had yelled, to find Fred and George Weasley sitting at the kitchen table, dressed in very fine robes.

****

~I never knew jokes and pranks could make you so rich.~

"Hey Fred, George."

The twins nodded, and what Hermione assumed was George--she couldn't tell them apart too well--said, 

"You've met Bill and Charlie, right?"

"Hey Hermione," Bill said, handing out her hand for her to shake, which she took. She looked over at Charlie who smiled.

Just then, Ron appeared in the fireplace with Hermione's trunk, Crookshanks beside him. He grinned at Hermione, whose face turned red.

****

~Oh, God. Why does he have to do that to me---in front of his whole family?~

Hermione turned back around to face the others. Crookshanks had run over to Ginny, who jumped onto her lap.

****

~Great. Ginny became the new Sirius.~

Ron and Hermione sat down next to each other, and Mr. Weasley carried all of her stuff upstairs.

"Hello, Hermione, dear. Glad you could come. Hungry? I made some cookies. Ron, it's your favorite," Mrs. Weasley said, pushing a plate of cookies towards them. They each took a cookie and a glass of milk that just appeared there.

****

~Yumm... butterscotch.~

Everyone started talking excitedly, and they had lunch.

At about four thirty, Hermione said, "Well, I'm not hungry anymore, shall we go upstairs?"

"Sure." Ron followed her up to his room, where she walked in and flopped onto his bed, Ron next to her.

Hermione looked around and saw---

****

~My trunk! And my books...I thought I was sleeping in Ginny's room...~

"Ron? Am I--er--sleeping in here?" Hermione asked.

"Er--yeah...Ginny wants privacy. But--it's nothing against you."

"And when Harry comes?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. We'll just have to worry about that when it happens..." his voice trailed off, then he caught Hermione's eye. He grinned.

****

~Not the cute one...! Oh, it is...here comes some more tomatoes...~

Hermione turned a darker shade of red and smiled back. She knew this summer would be one of the best.

****

~Sleeping in Ron's room..? I don't know HOW this day could have gotten any better.~

A/N Okay--very short. It was kind of boring writing it..hope it wasn't for you to read! Next chappie...hmmm... cant tell ya! you'll just have to keep reading!!


	4. Snuggles and Cuddles

What I Think Of Ron  
  
By Tatortot  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Snuggles And Cuddles  
  
Disclaimer-dont own HP. not JKR  
  
A/N- sorry last chappie was so short and boring.  
  
This one wont be, trust me! ^_^  
  
Special Thanks To All My Reviewers:  
  
chickadee77- I updated! Hope you like it and review again!  
  
sammi- Glad you like it! Email me sometime.  
  
'Mione Weasley- Don't worry, I don't forget about updating, I just don't have much time 'cause I'm working on other fics, too. I have a feeling you'll love this chapter...it's all R/H loooooove. (sorta)  
  
tephyS- Yay! I'm so happy that you like it.  
  
phychokitty85- YAY!!! Another one that loves R/H and my story! Yippee~!!!! *runs around room screaming, occassionally running into walls*  
  
Rycca Wolfbane- Thanks and thanks! And another thanks if you r/r!!! Hehe  
  
RonandHerm4eva- Thank you, thank you very much.  
  
It was close to 11:00 p.m. before everyone went inside (they ate outside) to go to bed. Hermione and Ron said good night to Ginny, then walked into Ron's room.  
  
~Where should I lay down..? The floor? No..too rough. The bed...ah! Perfect.~  
  
Hermione sat on Ron's bed, and he went into his closet, coming back with a few extra blankets and a pillow. He laid them on the floor and looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Aren't I gonna sleep up here?" Hermione asked, indicating towards the bed.  
  
"Er--yeah. This is for--"  
  
"And you, too?"  
  
"Er--well...I didn't want to be rude or anything...I mean, I'm not used to having a girl in my room and all...but...er--"  
  
"It's not rude. Trust me," Hermione added, see Ron open his mouth to say something.  
  
"Okay--if you don't mind..."  
  
"Not at all." Hermione then stood up, walked over to her trunk and sighed.  
  
"Oh--right," Ron said, turning around as Hermione changed--out of all clothes but underwear, then slipping on a nightdress, with length that stopped at her knees.  
  
~Okay...be clever, Hermione... THINK!!~  
  
Hermione laid down on Ron's bed, and looked at Ron, who took off his pants.  
  
"Er--'Mione?"  
  
~I LOVE how he says my name!!~  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"I--er--only sleep in boxers...but I can change that toni--"  
  
"It's okay, Ron. I understand."  
  
"Oh---right." Ron kicked off his socks and was taking the covers out when Hermione asked him if he slept in boxers and shirt, or boxers. "Er---" Ron answered. "Usually only boxers but--"  
  
"Well, that's fine by me, Ron."  
  
~Okay--Back to thinking. What should I do to him...well, okay..nothing like losing my virginity, but, I mean... I'm... OH MY GOD!~  
  
Ron had just taken off his shirt, and Hermione's eyes grew as round as dinner plates; she was looking up and down his body.  
  
~Great abs--six pack.. strong, Quidditch arms... OH MY GOD!!! I'm talking about my BEST FRIEND!! Oh well...I certainly wish he was more.~  
  
When Ron and Hermione got under the covers, a chill flew up her spine. She asked herself what to do to make Ron--perhaps--like her in a more than friendship way.  
  
~Well..I'm a bit cold. Ha ha... yep. That'll work.~  
  
Hermione scooted closer to Ron, and turned over to her side, facing him. He was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, but when he felt her warm pressence inch closer, he looked into her eyes and smiled.   
  
Hermione pulled the covers up to her chin and curled up in a ball. Luckily, Ron noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just cold is all."  
  
"I--I'll keep you warm..." Ron said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her as close as he could without having her completely on top of him.  
  
Hermione rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach and held his hand in hers, their fingers entwined.  
  
~Ah, this is the life.~  
  
"Er--Mione?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You--er--you know we're friends, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Okay. I just don't want you to suspect--er--anything but friendship..."  
  
~THAT hurt.~  
  
Hermione nodded again, fearing that speaking would make her cry or her voice break.  
  
"Okay, good. I want you to know that I--er--am just being a good friend."  
  
Hermione nodded, biting her lip to hold back tears.  
  
~And I thought tonight would have been great...~  
  
*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up 'literally' in Ron's arms.  
  
~I wish I could stay like this forever.~  
  
She lied there for a few minutes, then felt Ron move a little. She looked up to see him beaming at her.  
  
"Morning Mione."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
~He's so sweet.~  
  
"Er--it's ten thirty, so-er--we should get downstairs..."  
  
Hermione nodded, then got up to change. She didn't care if Ron was looking or not while she got dressed. She just turned around while putting her bra and shirt on. It was just a habit out of self-consciousness. (A/N- spelling...?)  
  
When the two were both dressed, they walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, where most of the Weasleys already were sitting.  
  
"Oooh...the lovers finally decided to get dressed and come down, eh?" Fred asked, smirking.  
  
~Oh, God...can I just die on the spot right here?~  
  
"No...I think they had no choice, George--"  
  
~I thought that was Fred!~  
  
"--the baby needed some food."  
  
"Right, George...very right you are."  
  
~LEAVE ME ALONE!!!~  
  
Hermione could feel herself blush, but luckily, Mrs. Weasley came in and told them off.  
  
Everyone started eating and talking.  
  
"Yum, Mum. Thee a's are goo," Ron said through a mouthful of eggs.  
  
Ginny and Mrs. Weasley looked at him, confused.  
  
"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley. The eggs are delicious!" Hermione said.  
  
"Is that what he said?" Ginny asked.  
  
~I know him too well...~  
  
"So...Ron, how'd last night go...?" Fred asked, smiling evilly.  
  
"Am I an uncle yet?"  
  
"No, Fred...I believe we aren't."  
  
~Okay, they need to do two things: Shut up, and wear shirts that say, "I am Fred" and "I am George."~  
  
"Actually, you are," Bill said. Everyone drew attention to him, who pointed at a witch next to him, who looked rather large...too large.  
  
Hermione, confused, looked at Ron, who said, "Oh... sorry. That's my sister-in-law. She was sleeping all day yesterday, so I didn't get to introduce you." He then turned to Belle. "This is my frie--"  
  
Fred or George coughed, which sounded oddly like 'girl friend.' But Ron continued.  
  
"--end Hermione. Hermione, this is Belle. Her and Bill got married a few months ago..when she found out she was pregnant."  
  
"Charmed," Belle said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hermione shook Belle's hand, then turned to Ron.  
  
"Tomorrow Charolette should be here. She's Charlie's new girl friend, but she works in the Ministry and had business yesterday, so couldn't come sooner," he said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
After breakfast, everyone (except Ginny, who went upstairs, saying something like, "I need to write to Dean. He's waiting for a letter...") went outside, and Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron all started playing Quidditch, with the others drinking butterbeer and watching.  
  
A/N- review! come on, you know you want to! plz and thanks 


End file.
